


Growing Sick of This

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, dont do drugs, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is addicted to drugs and Steve is just trying to help him stop
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Growing Sick of This

**Author's Note:**

> please don't do drugs!

“I don’t know Sam, Tony hasn’t been answering my texts or calls for the past few hours… What if he’s doing it again? Should I go check on him?”

_ “Man, whatever you think is right. You never know, he might just be on another work binge. You know how he gets,” _

“I guess you’re right. Thanks, Sam.”

_ “No problem.” _

Steve hung up the phone uncertainty, unsure of what to do next.

Should he go and check up on Tony? Would that be too pushy? Too invasive? What if he  _ was _ just in an inventive binge? Then what? He was freaked out for nothing.

Well, if Tony was in a binge, he probably hasn’t eaten in a while…

He should probably check on his boyfriend.

The drive to Tony’s house was long and unnerving. The long winding driveway made it no better. 

Steve was given a copy of a key to Tony’s house after their two year anniversary, and now he was really grateful for the gift. 

When he unlocked the door and stepped inside he could already tell his worst fears were true. 

There were things strewn about, pictures knocked over, chairs on their sides. The stench of something that Steve could not identify filled the air.

He had to find Tony.

*

Time was slow and… off.

It was like he didn’t exist anymore.

Like he was floating away to another world where he could just be.

“-ony?” 

It was heavenly. Angelic, even.

“Tony, are you- ay? - with me?"

Wh- “Hmh?”

Tony mumbles out, trying to turn his head in the direction of the voice but his head only lolled on his shoulders.

“Tony, can yo- me?” 

The voice came in and out of his senses, coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. It was like he could hear everything and nothing.

He felt light slapping on his face, it felt like a massage, it was so soothing.

*

Tony’s head was splitting.

When had he fallen asleep?

He couldn’t recall anything after raiding his stash.

Groaning, Tony stretched out, hearing his bones pop at the movement. He felt the soft silk sheets of his bed under the bare skin of his palms. His arms brushed the fabric in a smooth rhythmic wave.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring up at the pale white ceiling. There was the sound of a whirring fan but he could not see it.

Turning his head, Tony saw one of the last people he wanted to see him like this- or -how he was, wasted, crushed up on cocaine and anything else he may have had in his system.

“Steve…”

The man was glaring at Tony, his bright ocean eyes piercing into Tony’s very soul. “Tony.” his voice angry, yet stern. 

“Uh, hey baby, I didn’t think you’d be stopping by today-”

“You told me you stopped.”

“What?” Tony felt his heart sink at the words. So Steve had seen him last night, then.

“You told me,  _ promised me, _ that you were done.” 

“I know, and I meant it, but-” Tony looked steve in the eyes and saw that he was tearing up-  _ oh shit- _ “Stevie- Steve, hey, I’m alright, see? I’m okay.”

“No you’re not! Tony you’re not! I can’t keep doing this with you!” 

It was like the floor fell from beneath him at that. “What- what do you mean?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Tony,” Steve said, a tremor to his voice, brushing tears away from his eyes with a slim wrist, “We’re done, Tony. You promised me you were done with this and you lied to me  _ again. _ ” 

“No- no baby, I really mean it this time, that was the last time, I really promise-”

“No you don’t!” Steve shouted, tears dripping down his pale skin, “You promised me last time and look where we are!”

“But-”

“I’m sorry Tony, I just can’t do this anymore…” Steve said, then stood, leaving the room in a haste.

“Steve, wait!” Tony shouted after him, he made his way to get up but became too light headed to stand and collapsed. “Stevie, please!”

*

Today marked the two year anniversary since Tony and Steve broke up. Two years of begging and crying and loneliness. But it was all well worth it to be where he is now.

Tony waited on the curb in the parking lot of the rehabilitation center that he had joined just over a year ago, the only place he could call home for the last year, and the only hope he had left to get his life back in order.

As he sat on the curb, he thought of the past year, the rekindled trust he had gained from Steve, the newly rebudding relationship between Steve and Tony. He had done so well over the year.

A loud  _ honk honk _ of a car horn ripped Tony out of his thoughts, a smile spreading on his face. The car parked, and out stepped Steve. Jumping up, Tony ran to the other man and engulfed his small form in a crushing hug.

“I missed you so much,”

“I missed you too, Tony. I’m so happy you’re back to me,”

**Author's Note:**

> im not really into this work, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
